Golf club head covers have an annoying tendency to get lost. There are a number of patents in the prior art that relate to the head covers on golf clubs. Some attempt to keep the covers together through cords or laces. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,128,812; 4,164,969; 3,638,284; 3,294,138; 4,126,166; 3,460,207 and 3,861,434 are some examples.
In some of these prior art devices the cords thongs, and hooks tangle with the other clubs or with each other and are soon done away with. Others have tried hook and latch closures (these are known as VELCRO, a registered trademark) but these are difficult to work with because the patch has to be made on to the bag or manufactured on to the cover existing head covers cannot easily be sent back to the maker for retooling. These patches also tend to attract grasses, hairs, and dirt and are difficult to wash, especially the VELCRO ones.